Waiting
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Based on season three when Chuck is waiting for Blair at the top of the Empire state building.


**Title: Waiting**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Blair/Chuck**

**Summary: Based on season three when Chuck is waiting for Blair at the top of the Empire state building.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Gossip Girl!**

She would come I knew she would come. Blair could never stay away from me no matter how angry she happened to be. We were magnetic just like I had told her. We had this pull that would always draw right back in to the others waiting arms. Blair may hate me for everything which went down with Jack, but she loved me and that outweighed anything I had done to her. Our love was one for the ages and she would be here because nothing could keep us apart for very long. Not Nathaniel, not any amount of fighting or deceit, nothing could or would keep us apart for very long.

I had done everything to make this night perfect and she would be here. Any second now she would appear and give me some little speech about love before we kissed and were back together. It is how things always went with us and it would always be that way no matter what. We were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck and nothing could break that bond ever. Tonight I would make sure that Blair and I would be together forever.

Nothing would separate us again and the ring in my pocket would assure this. I had never imagined myself marrying anyone, but since being with Blair I couldn't picture myself ending up with anyone else. We may fight and break up all the time and sure I fuck random women when we are not together, but it does not mean anything. Blair is the only woman I have ever truly loved and I know deep down I am the only man she has and will ever love. She and Nate had been a crush nothing more. Blair Waldorf had always been my destiny and I had always been hers. It was inevitable that we would get back together in the end.

As I looked out over the city I thought back to every moment with my relationship with Blair. Our path had been rocky and complicated, but the best loves always were that way. We wouldn't be Blair and Chuck if we were simple. We wouldn't have the same passion and undeniable pull if we were any other way. Sure what we had may not be normal compared to what other couples had, but what we had together worked for the two of us. It was like a tornado meeting a hurricane. Neither of us was ever willing to give in and while I could find that annoying at times, especially when I was hell bent on getting my way, it was just who and what we were. We brought the best and the worst in each other. Apart we were nothing, but together we were unstoppable and a force to be reckoned with.

I looked down at my watching wondering what was taking her so long. Knowing Blair she wanted to make me wait until the last possible moment as a way to show me that if I ever screwed up again it would be the last time. Since I did not plan on messing things up again between us it annoyed me to have to wait so long to be reunited with her again. I had absolute faith she would be here. Maybe she had gotten stuck in traffic or maybe Serena had needed her for something. Whatever had come up would not keep us apart. She would be here. I had to keep reminding myself that it wasn't any other girl I was waiting for, it was Blair and Blair would not disappoint me.

After a few more minutes I looked at my watch again and I even checked my phone to see if she had called to tell me she would be running late. When I saw I had no new messages I began to waver in my certainty that she would show up. What if she would never be able to forgive for the thing with Jack? What I had done had been horrible and while I had thought we could move past it maybe I had been wrong all along. Maybe some things were not something you could forgive. I mean she had forgiven me for so much already I might just be asking for too much. I'd thought our love was ever lasting, but perhaps I had been wrong.

_All I ever did was love you. _Her words echoed in my head. It was true that she everything she had ever done right or wrong had been because she loved me. She only ever wanted what was best for me. Going up to the hotel room to see Jack, being willing to sleep with him for me because she thought losing the hotel would destroy me, it had been out of love. What I had done to her had been out of selfishness and I knew it. If it had been the other way around could I ever forgive her? I wasn't so sure that I could and maybe I deserved this. To lose the one good thing in my life would be what I deserved. I had hurt her too much. There was no fixing this. I had lost the best thing in my life and I had nobody to blame other than myself.

Gazing at the pink Peonies in my hand I walked closer to the ledge and looked down. I felt as if my heart had fallen over the edge and hit the ground crashing in to a thousand tiny pieces. I wanted nothing more than to jump off this building and join my heart below, but I wasn't going to do that. It would be too easy for someone like me. I should face the fact that I fucked up and now I had to live with it. Taking a step away from the edge I dropped the flowers in to the trash and headed for the exit. I had told Blair that if she didn't show up tonight then I would be closing my heart to her forever. The sad part was as much as I wanted it to be true I knew it wasn't. In the end I would always be waiting for Blair Waldorf.

THE END!

**AN: Here is another one-shot in Chuck's POV and I hope that you all like it. I think it came out alright and while it could have been better I wanted to get it out because it was on my mind, but it has been a rough day. We found out a close family friend passed away and then yesterday we found out my father's good friend died as well. So I am sorry if this is not the best, but I still hope that you all like it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
